This invention relates to moisture separator reheaters for nuclear power plants and more particularly to moisture separator reheaters with round tube bundles.
In nuclear power plants, moisture separator reheaters are disposed between high and low pressure turbines. The moisture separator reheaters function to remove moisture from the motive steam and reheat it to a superheated condition. The superheated condition of the motive steam entering the low pressure turbine reduces blade erosion within the turbine and improves and heat rate or operating efficiency thereof.
With the current emphasis on reduced energy cost and high capital cost of central station power generating plants, every opportunity possible is being pursued to improve the efficiency and load carrying capability of existing nuclear power plants.